Commercial aviaries or bird cages are used for providing a habitat for small and/or large birds which produce dander or other small animals which create particular matter in an enclosed environment. The dander decreases the quality of air for the animals and is an environmental and sanitary problem because the dander is difficult to clean and remove from the cages and the surrounding area making frequent dusting and cleaning necessary. Commercial air filters typically utilize conventional large capacity air ducts which do not tend to direct the air or concentrate the particular matter before entry to the filter as does the present invention. Moreover, the conventional air filter assemblies known pull air from the top of the cage to move the dander and particulate matter upward against the force of gravity thereby requiring a larger quantity of air to moved at a greater velocity and distance to effectively clean the same amount of area as can be cleaned by a smaller unit as shown and claimed in the present invention which may attached to the cage near the bottom.